Lost But Not Forgotten
by Animegirl67213
Summary: After Ikuto left, Amu sunk into a deep depression. To add onto it, her parents became abusive. It's been 6 years. What will Ikuto do to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Jenna: HI!!! IM WRITING ANOTHER FANFICTION!!! YAYZ!!

All: …o.o…

Jenna: YEAHH!!!...IDK!! :3

Amu: Alrighty…then…O.O…

Jenna: Yup! So, this is another AMUTO story. It's kinda sad…but it has AMUTO!!! HAHAHA!! :b

Amu: *blush*

Jenna: Hm? Amu's being quiet.. O.O

Ikuto: No objection_ Amu? *_smirk*

Amu: S-shut up…

Jenna: *giggles hysterically* Someone do the disclaimer!!!

Rima:…are you okay? O.O

Jenna: IM FINE!!! I JUST HAD A FEW ENERGY DRINKS!!! THAT'S ALL!!! PSHHHH!!!

Everyone: O.O;;

Jenna: RAN!!!

Ran: HAI HAII!!!~~~ Jenna-chii (Animegirl67213) DOESN'T OWN ANYTHINGGGG!!!!~

Lost But Not Forgotten- Chapter One

_**Amu's POV**_

One evening, Amu walked in the park, alone. Her eyes were gray and dull, not the bright and golen color they once were. She was wearing some dark black skinny jeans with a My Chemical romance tee. She wore her black converse as well. To complete her outfit, she had a black bow in her hair. Her charas disappeared when she had gone into depression after Ikuto had left, and to add more to it, her parents were no longer the loving and caring people that they once were.

After a week of Amu moping around, her parents started to get mad at her, and began to hit her. At first, Amu would cry and be scared of the beating, but now, after 6 years, she was used to it. She had hidden all of this from her friends. A bunch of foundation would cover up the bruises and scars.

She missed _him_ so much. He hadn't called or texted her since he left. The promise he made still lingered in her head. But she began to loose hope. I mean come on; she hasn't seen him in 6 WHOLE YEARS! For all she knew, he could have moved on and would never come back.

She sighed and continued to walk. This all started because_ he_ had to leave_." I wonder if he still remembers me…" _she would say mostly to herself. It hurt to talk about Ikuto. Her friends knew this. You could see the pain in her eyes when anyone mentioned him, even when she would try to fake a smile. It was always there.

She began to think about him. Tears that would never fall began to brim her eyes_. I have to stop thinking about him... _Amu sighed to herself before continuing to walk through the park alone.

_**His**_** POV**

It's been 6 years since I've seen her. I've missed her bubblegum hair and her honey-colored eyes. The thing I've missed the most? Her blush. It was cute when I would hug her from behind, or show up on her balcony. I wonder how she has been.

I found father. He was doing pretty well. He's been in America all this time. He was even in his own band. He seemed pretty happy to see me. I told him about Utau and how her career was going. He was happy to hear about that. Then I told him about Amu. He smiled and chuckled at how I babbled on and on about her. "Well son, you need to go and get her." He had told me. I had nodded and smiled.

I've kept my promise. Knowing her, she probably thought I would move on or something. I don't see how she could think something like that. I love her and only her. Although she is so dense, she probably hasn't even realized that just yet.

I tease her so much. That's probably why she didn't take my confession seriously. I guess I can understand that. I'll show her how much I love her. I **will** make her fall for me. I'm positive of that.

I just hope she is happy. I wonder if she had moved on. I knew that Kiddy king and her had liked each other. Maybe the two of them are going out. That made my heart break a little bit. I began to think about how Amu has been and how happy she will be to see me. I hoped she wouldn't be mad at me or anything. But knowing Amu, she will be her cheery and blushing self again.

An announcement interrupted my thoughts. "Flight 357 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding. If you are on this flight, please get to gate 8 immediately. I repeat, flight 357 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding at gate 8. If you are on this flight, please get on the plane immediately", they announced. I sighed and ran to gate 8 before getting onto my plane.

I looked out the window as the plane flew up into the air.

_**I'm coming home, Amu.**_

Jenna: That's the end of Chapter One!!~

Ran: YAY YAYA YAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAA!!!~~

Jenna: WEEEEE!!!~

Miki: ^^;;

Jenna: Okay Minna!! Tell me if you think I should continue the story!!!(:

Su: I'll make everyone cookies if you R&R!!

Jenna: Click the smexyy green buttonnn!!!(;

Smexyy Green Buttonnn: Hey there!! Click me~ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna: OMG. CHAPTER TWO!!! :DDDD

All: YAY!!!

Jenna: DX I HAVE A HEADACHE!!!

Ikuto: Uhh…okay?

Jenna: Okay!! Someone do the disclaimer now please!~

Ikuto: Jenna (Animegirl67213) Doesn't own anything.

Lost But Not Forgotten- Chapter 2

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"Sir? SIR?" Ikuto's eyes fluttered open. "Hm?" he asked, about half asleep. "We have arrived." The woman said carefully. "Oh!" Ikuto said as he jumped up before getting his luggage. He ran out of the plane and into the airport. He sat down on a bench and called his sister.

_Riiiiiing~_

_Riiiiiing~_

_Riiiiiing~_

"Hello?" Utau's voice answered. "Utau?" Ikuto asked into the phone. "IKUTO!?" His sister asked, screaming. "Yeah." He replied. "WHY ARE YOU CALLING!?!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE!?!? I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN 6 YEARS!!!" she continued to scream into the phone.

Ikuto held it away from his ear until she was done. "I know, I know. I'm sorry about not getting to you. I was extremely busy finding father and such… I'm calling because I wanted to ask for something." He said. "What do you want?" she asked, curiously.

"Can you get a car to the airport in Tokyo ASAP?" he asked. "Sure…may I ask why?" she asked. "I'm home." He replied simply. He heard his little sister gasp. "H-Home as in…YOU'RE BACK??!" she asked, not believing what he was saying. Ikuto chuckled. "Yep. Can I get a ride, please?" he asked again.

"Of course!!!" Utau said in an excited voice before hanging up. About 10 minutes later, a black limo pulled up in front of him and the driver stepped out. "?" he asked Ikuto. He nodded.

The man took his luggage and put it in the trunk before opening the door for Ikuto. Ikuto got into the car and the man closed the door behind him before getting in the drivers side and leaving the airport.

"Hoshina-sama will be very pleased to see you." The man said from the front of the limo. Ikuto nodded and looked out the window. Before he knew it, he had arrived at Utau's mansion. "IKUTO!!!!!~" Utau yelled before running up to him.

She then slapped him. The sound echoed as Ikuto stood there wide-eyed. Utau looked at her older brother with tears in her eyes. "Baka…I missed you." She said before giving him a hug. Ikuto hugged her back. "I missed you too Imouto-san. Sorry to have worried you." He replied. They soon stopped hugging.

"Um..Utau?" he asked. "Yeah?" she replied. "Where's Amu?" he asked curiously. Utau looked away sadly. "I-It might be best if you don't see her Ikuto..." Utau said sadly. "What? Why?" He asked. "Y-You will know what I mean later…" she said. Ikuto nodded. "Alright then…" He replied.

Utau began to talk to him about random things. She told him that Kukai and herself were dating. He was a little bit mad at first but he soon accepted it. She continued to tell him about how everyone, besides Amu was doing. Quite frankly, he didn't care about anyone else. All he wanted to know was how Amu was doing.

"Can I know about Amu now?" Ikuto asked, getting impatient. "N-No, not yet…" Utau said hesitantly. Ikuto sighed in annoyance. "I'm going for a walk." He told her before walking out the door.

At The Park

Ikuto looked around at all of the little kids playing around in the park. His eyes scanned around. Suddenly, a light pink colored head appeared out of the corner of his eye. He looked in that direction quickly, to see a girl who looked to be about 5'4 with long pink hair that went down to her waist. He couldn't see the girl's face but she looked to be about 4 or 5 years younger than him.

_Amu…?_ He thought to himself. He moved a little bit closer to the girl. As he got closer to her, he noticed what she was wearing. Black skinny jeans, black converse, and a "Tokio Hotel" Shirt**. (A/N: I DON'T OWN!!) **_Hmm…That looks like something Amu would wear…"Cool & Spicy"..._ he thought to himself. As he got closer, he saw the girl's face. Her skin was a pale color, almost porcelain looking.

Her expression was blank. The girl's eyes were honey colored, but had a depressing grey tint to them. _Amu! _ Ikuto said to himself. But as he got even closer, he saw a big, long red cut on her cheek. It looked new. She obviously didn't fall or do this on accident. Someone did this to her. He snuck behind her before calling her name. "Amu?" he asked.

Amu looked up and her eyes widened for a moment, but then went back to their original dull color.

"Ikuto." She said coldly. "How are you?" Ikuto asked, not knowing what to say. Amu rolled her eyes. "How am I? I'm just SWELL Ikuto. It's not like I've been waiting all this time for you or anything. Waiting for you to come back, giving up on you…ITS BEEN 6 YEARS IKUTO. HOW DO YOU THINK I AM!?!?" She yelled at him. Ikuto winced. "Amu...I-I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long. I was looking for my father and-"Amu interrupted, "You could have called or texted or even emailed me, Ikuto!! Do you know how messed up I got after you left!?!?!?!" she screamed at him again. Tears that would never fall filled her eyes.

Ikuto stared at her sadly. "I-I would have…but I was…busy." He said, uncertain of himself. "Y-You ruined me when you left! I-I got all depressed…a-and my parents…" Amu didn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to tell Ikuto about what her parents had begun to do to her. Ami was in America with the good side of the family. She was young so she didn't understand what was going on. Amu was told to stay home. She couldn't leave. Her parents would beat her everyday when she would get home from school and they would get home from work.

"They would what, Amu?" Ikuto asked, now looking at her intently. Amu's bangs covered her eyes. She stayed silent. "They would what, Amu!!!!?" He asked her again, louder this time. "I-It doesn't matter…" Amu said quietly. Ikuto looked at her scar again and his eyes widened in realization. He cupped her chin and made her look at him. She stared up at him as one of his fingers traced over the fresh cut. Amu winced at the touch.

"…Did they do this to you…?" Ikuto asked as he traced it. Amu closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "…Why?" he asked. Amu sighed. "After you left, I became depressed. My mother and father didn't want Ami to be worried about me, so they sent her to America where my aunt and uncle live. Soon, they got tired of my moping around… It started with a little slap…then it got worse… I get beating everyday after school and I can't leave or do anything about it… I put a lot of make-up on to cover the scars. I just don't know what to do about it!! It's so hard… My parents won't stop… "She ended her rant quietly.

Ikuto looked at her with wide-eyes. This all happened because of him leaving? He couldn't believe his ears. His parents became abusive? Why hadn't she called the police or anything?

"Why haven't you called the police or anything?" he asked firmly, trying to keep calm. "They told me that if I ever told anyone, they would kill me. If not them, then they would get someone to do the job for them." She stated simply.

"Oh…" he replied, not knowing what to say. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her close.

She wrapped her arms around him hesitantly. Soon, Ikuto let go and told her he would walk her home. To his surprise, he agreed.

The walk to Amu's house was silent.

As they approached her house, Amu smiled at him sadly before waving an awkward wave and running into the house.

As she shut the door behind her, Ikuto began to think.

_**I will help you, Amu. **_

_**Somehow, Someway. **_

_**I promise.**_

Jenna: Whoot!!! I'm done DONE DONEEEE chappie 2!! xD

Amu: This is pretty depressing…

Ikuto: yeah…

Jenna: I know!~ Lots of drama will be coming up!!~

All: Yay?

Jenna: Also, Minna!! Sorry If I update late or anything!! Message me if you have any ideas!! :D

Miki: :D

Jenna: Yep!! Ran!!!~

Ran: Hai!!! Please R&R!!

Sexy Green Button: Don't forget to click me!!~ ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna: OMFG. Yayz!! Its another chappieee!!

Ran AMAZING!!!

Jenna: yeah!! Oh, there is gonna be some cursing in here....so watch out for it... But i'm not allowed to say some words...so it will probaby only be damn and hell. =.=;;

Everone: *stiffles a laugh*

Jenna:Yeah!! But..umm.. I was reading a really sad fanfic the other day...YOU 3 DIED!!

Ran, Miki & Su: :O

Jenna: Yeah!! But I really liked it!! I'll have to find it again and give everyone the link!! :D

Charas: D,:

Jenna: Hm? What's their problem?

Amu: Uhh...you told them they died.. soo...yeahhhh...

Jenna: HAHAHAHAHA...Yahhh....gooooood times. xDD ANYWAY! ON WITH TEH STORY!!!

Ikuto: Jenna (Animegirl67213) Owns NOTHINGGG!!!~ x)

A/N: Sorry if I spell any words incorrect!! I don't have spell check..Hee Hee. ^^;;

Also, at the school Amu is attending now, they don't have uniforms. :D

* * *

**Lost But Not Forgotten-Chapter 3**

* * *

"WAKE UP!!!!" Amu's mother Midori screamed at her before hitting her in the arm to wake her up and running down stairs angrily and out the door to work. Amu sat up in bed and looked at the bruise her mother had just given her. She sighed and got up and took a shower.

She brushed her teeth and as she did so, she took a glance in the mirror at herself. She saw her dull colored golden eyes and her pale-skinned face. She looked at herself with shock for a moment, looking at the scars and such her parents had given her.

She reached up and touched the scars that ran along her face. She sighed before getting her foundation and spreading it all over her scars on her whole body. She put on some black skinny Jeans, a black "All Time Low" Shirt, some black converse, and to top it all off, she wore a black bow in her hair. quickly and walked out the door, not giving her hell of a house another glance.

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around her and she instantly knew who it was. "What do you want, Ikuto?" she asked, with bitterness in her voice. "Am I not to walk you to school?" he asked, ignoring her coldness.

" I don't exaclty see why you would even want to... but whatever." she said, obviously not caring. "Alright then." he said before pulling his arms back and walking beside her.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I'm going to be a student teacher for that Nikaidou guy." Ikuto said, not looking at her. "Oh..." Amu replied, bored. "Yeah. You don't really mind, do you?" he asked. "Nope. I don't really care." she replied, not even looking at him.

Ikuto continued to walk beside her awkwardly. Neither one of them said a word.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked. "Yeah?" she replied, boredly. "I heard your mom or someone yelling this morning... she didn't do anything else to you..did she?" he asked, looking at her intently. Amu looked down at her feet. "Ah...oh..um...yeah, she just yelled...nothing more than that..." she said hesitantly.

Ikuto stared at her. "You're lying." he stated. "What makes you think that?" Amu asked, not looking at him. "I can just tell when you're lying Amu. Did she hit you again?" he asked her seriously.

Amu nodded sadly. Ikuto's hands balled up into fists. He clutched his hands so tight, his knuckles turned white. Amu looked at his hands, then up at his face, which showed pure anger.

"Ikuto...calm down." she said in a quiet and calm tone. "How can I Amu? I know that this is all MY fault... I've put you through so much pain..I'll never forgive myself..." Ikuto said, quietly.

Amu was silent for a moment, then spoke. "It's not ALL your fault... It was mostly mine... I never told anyone how I felt, and I never tried to make myself feel better about you leaving. I just moped around the house...and my parents just got sick of it..." she said quietly.

"It's not your fault at all Amu. You wouldn't have been moping if I hadn't left." he said boldly. "But you left for a good cause, Ikuto. Finding your father is an important thing." she stated.

Ikuto nodded slowly. "But you know, you could have at least called..." Amu said. "Mm...I'm so sorry Amu... I'lll get you out of this... I swear it on my life." he promised. Amu smiled for a moment and her dull eyes became just a tad bit brighter.

"Ah, Ikuto?" She asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "Thanks." she said, slightly smiling. He gave her a crooked smile back. "No problem."

"Come on. We're here." Ikuto said, pullng her into the school building. Everyone noticed Ikuto and began to talk. When they saw how close he and Amu were to eachother, they began to spread rumors.

**Later In School**

Saaya ran up to Ikuto. "Heyy. My name is Saaya. What's your name?" she asked, trying to be seductive. "Tsukyomi Ikuto." he replied boredly. Saaya's eyes wandered to who was beside him. Hinamori Amu. The girl whom she had teased since she began to be "dark and creepy" is how she put it.

"Ikuto-kun? Why are you hanging around with..._that_?" Saaya sneered. Amu looked down at the ground.

"First of all, I never gave you premission to use my first name. Second, because I happen to like her. Why? Is there a problem with her?" he asked her, curiously.

"Well Duh! I mean,_ look _at her! She is all dark and creepy! She has_** PINK **_hair for gods sake!! A total freak!" Saaya said, looking Amu up and down.

Amu continued to stare at her feet. Ikuto glared at Saaya. "Don't you **DARE **ever say anything like that about her ever again! Do you know anything she has been through!?!?" he said, extremely angry.

Saaya blushed in embarrassment. "W-Well no..but-" Ikuto interrupted her. "Exactly. So, don't talk crap on her. I can tell you think you are one of those girls that think they are perfect. Sorry, but you are pretty far from perfect." he said coldly before grabbing Amu's hand and walking away, leaving Saaya there, wide-eyed.

Amu was silent. Ikuto squeezed her hand.

**In The Classroom**

They arrived in the classroom 5 minuted before the bell was scheduled to ring. Amu was quiet and Ikuto looked at her sadly. "Are you alright?" he asked her, worried. "Yeah... I'm pretty much used to it by now..." she said, still looking down.

Everyone was now looking at the pair. Ikuto grabbed her chin and made her look at him in the eyes. "You should never have to go through that, Amu. You are a strong girl. Ignore her." he said wisely. Amu nodded before sitting down in her seat in the very back. Ikuto sat in the empty desk beside her.

Everyone stared back at them. Ikuto gave them a little glare and they looked away.

Soon, the bell rang and Nikaidou-sensei walked in. "Ohaiyo, class. We have a new teacher...student...whatever you would like to call him, who is going to join us for the rest of the year. Please welcome ." he . Everyone clapped and Ikuto stood up and went to the front of the room.

"As Nikaidou said, I will be in this class with all of you. I'm pretty much a tutor if you need help in any assignment or anything of that sort. If you have any problems, plese come to me." Ikuto said the last part as he stared at Amu, then back at the rest of the class.

The boys were alright with it, and the girls had stars in their eyes. Most likely thinking things like, "_Tsukiyomi-sensei!~" _and "_He's so amazing!!~". _

Ikuto tried not to laugh at the girls. His eyes scanned over the whole room and soon they landed on Amu. She was staring out the window and at the clouds, day dreaming.

"Alright. Does anyone have any questions for Tsukiyomi-sensei?" Nikaidou asked. Almost all of the girl's hands went up. "Ah, Anna?" Nikaidou said, picking her. "ARE YOU SINGLE!?!?!" she part yelled, part asked.

Amu's eyes snapped to the font of the room.

She waited in anticipation for his answer.

Ikuto stared back at her. "Yeah." he replied.

All of the girls, except Amu, squealed in happiness and excitement.

"_BUT_, I already promised someone that I would come back for her." he said, staring at Amu.

Amu blushed a tiny bit before looking down at her desk, then back out the window.

Ikuto chuckled.

The school day droned on, until it was finally time for 9th hour. The only 2 times Ikuto would get to see Amu were 1st and 9th.

Amu walked in and went straight to the back of her seat. Ikuto followed.

All of the girls became rather jealous of Amu, so they soon began to hate her more.

She would get notes in her locker that had threats and such. She, of course, never told Ikuto.

9th hour was soon over and Ikuto was walking with Amu out of the school.

Ikuto stared at her in wonder. Amu glanced over at him. "What?" she asked. "How are you?" he asked, seriously. "Uh...good... I guess." she replied. "I mean apart from..._ that_." he said, not really wanting to bring up her beatings and her family.

"Oh, i'm still doing okay." she replied. There was a moment of silence between the two of them. "Amu..." Ikuto began. "I've been keeping my promise." he said kind of quietly.

They were pretty far from school now, and they continued to talk.

Amu blushed yet again. "W-Why? You could have found a really pretty and nice girl in Europe." she said. "No. I prefer girls with pink hair, honey-colored eyes, and pale cheeks that get red when I say or do things." he said before chuckling a little bit. **(A/N: PERVERTS!! DONT THINK I MEANT IT LIKE THAT!! XDD)**

"Her name starts with an A. You know where Im going with this?" he asked teasingly. Amu blushed even darker. "Y-yeah..." she said, looking away from him. Ikuto cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes, much like he did when he was looking at her cut just the other day.

"I love you, Amu." Ikuto said, seriously. Amu's face turned a very bright red. Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle.

"S-Stop teasing..." she said, quietly. Ikuto frowned. Why did she always think he was teasing her? "I'm not teasing. I'm being very truthful." he stated. Amu looked away again and they walked in silence.

They soon reached the steps of her house and they heard yelling coming from the inside.

Ikuto walked with her to the door and before Amu could say anything, he knocked on the door.

Amu's mother, Midori, saw Ikuto and immediatly calmed down. She came outside and smiled a fake smile. "Hello. May I help you?" she asked. She then noticed Amu beside him and sent her a little glare.

Amu hid behind Ikuto. "Hi. You must be , correct?" he asked. "Yes. Haven't we met before?" she asked, looking at him oddly. "I can't say we have Miss." he said.

"Oh, alright. But why are you here exactly?" she asked him curiously.

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I'm the new tutor. If Amu has any problems in school, please do not hesitate to call me. Also, if any of you need a counsleror anything of that sort, I can also help with that." he replied.

"Oh! Alright. Amu is doing very bad in school. She really needs a tutor! Also, thank you for the offer, but we don't need any counsling." she replied, rather quickly, giving Amu a quick glance.

All that she had just said was a lie. Amu happened to be a straight A student and they **obviously **needed some sort of counsilng.

Ikuto nodded and smiled. "Alright. Call me and we can set up some dates for her tutoring." he said in a professional tone.

Midori smiled her fake smile yet again and nodded. "Alright, thank you! I will be sure to give you a call." she said. "Come on Amu. I think I may need some help with dinner." she said to her daughter.

Amu nodded, scared, and followed her mother. "Bye Ikuto..." she whispered. He nodded, letting her know that he heard her before walking away.

After they walked in, the door closed behind them and Midori turned to her before kicking her hard in the stomach.

Amu yelped in pain. "That's for bringing him home!! YOU DO NOT TELL OTHER PEOPLE OUR BUSINESS!!" she screamed at her before punching her in the same place she kicked her.

Midori left her alone on the floor,in pain. Amu crawled upstairs to her room.

She heard a tap on her balcony door and saw Ikuto standing there like she used to. He rushed in and hugged her, being careful not to hurt her any further than her mother had.

Before she could stop them, tears began to cascade down Amu's cheeks.

She thought about Ami.

She thought about her old friends whom had drifted away from her.

She thought about Ikuto.

_Ikuto_

He held her like she was the most fragile thing in the world.

A few tears even spilled down Ikuto's cheeks.

She cried into his chest quietly all through out the night.

_**She cried for the first time in about 6 years in the arms of the man she loved before falling asleep.**_

* * *

Jenna: Woah!! Sucky ending!! :D

Amu: ._.

Ikuto: ._.

Jenna: :DD

Ran: ...I'm dead... =.=;;

Jenna: WILL YOU STOP GOING ON ABOUT THAT!?!?

Charas: *sigh* -.-;;

Jenna: URRGGHH.. ANYWAY!! Thank you for reading!!

Rima: Please R&R...

Jenna: Oh yeah!! Speaking of Rima, her friends had moved on from her. Since she became depressed, they got depressed and they didn't exactly like hanging around her that much anymore... YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES!! :D Oh! Yeah!! Click the SEXY GREEEEENNNN BUTTOONNN!!!! :DDDD

Sexy Green Button: Heyy there!! Remember me? ;) I can make your wildest dreams come true!! Just click. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna: WOAHHH! IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! .

Amu: ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH!

Jenna: WAHHH! MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN AND I WAS REALLY BUSY AND EVERTHING! /

Amu: *scoffs*

Jenna: *crying in a corner*

Ran: HAPPY SUMMER! :DDDD

Jenna: *comes back* YAY!~ Schools out! :3

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Jenna: Yay!~ Time for "Lost But Not Forgotten" Chapter 4!~ :D

Audience: WOOOOO HOOOOO!

Jenna: Iku-chi! Do the disclaimer!~ x3

Ikuto: Whatever. Jenna (Animegirl67213) doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or anythinggg. Xb

Chapter 4- Lost But Not Forgotten

Amu's eyes fluttered open and all of last night flooded into her mind. She winced a tiny bit at the memory of her mother kicking her, and she decided to see if she was alright. She looked down beside her to find, not Ikuto, but a letter in his handwriting.

_Amu,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. If your mother found out about me, then she would kill you for sure. I also apologize for coming to your house and talking to your mother. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have gotten kicked. I hope to see you again, and maybe, your mother will call for a "tutor". Hah. I'll come back for you. _

_I love you._

_-Ikuto_

Amu stared down at the letter. "_i love you" _ replayed in her mind over and over again. She smiled slightly to herself.

Suddenly, Midori slammed her door open, and Amu quickly hid the letter. "Your tutor will be here in about an HOUR. He will come pick you up. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" she screamed at her. Amu simply nodded.

Amu's eyes got a tad bit lighter. Ikuto was going to be her "tutor"! (A/N: YAY! :D)

She soon got up, and grabbed a yellow mini skirt and yellow blouse and quickly put them on. She threw on some yellow knee-hi socks and black hi-top converse.

She ran in front of her large mirror in her room. She had a few cuts and bruises but that's not what she was looking at. What she was looking at? Her choice in clothing.

Ever since she became dark and depressed, she would only wear skinnies and band tees, with other dark clothing. Had Ikuto done this to her?

She smiled at the thought of Ikuto. Always helping and caring for her.

**Amu had truly fallen in love.**

_Ding Dong!~_

"_That must be Ikuto" _she thought. Amu ran down the stairs and looked around. Her mother and father had already left for work. Amu turned to the door and opened it quickly to reveal Ikuto standing there in all his glory.

"Hey." He said, smirking at her. Amu nodded and said a quiet "hey." Back. Amu then got a glimpse at what he was wearing.

Ikuto stood wearing a deep blue button up shirt that had the top 3 buttons undone, showing off some of his chest. He was wearing some dark faded jeans with some holes in them. To top it all off, he was wearing some black converse.

Amu blushed at the sight of him, and Ikuto smirked at her blush. "Like what you see?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Amu looked away, as her face became much redder. "O-Of course not…p-pervert" she stuttered.

Ikuto chuckled. Amu walked out, and closed the door before locking it behind her.

The two began walking towards the park. "Uhm…where are we going?" Amu asked hesitantly. "The park." Ikuto replied, boredly. Amu nodded in understanding. Ikuto looked down at the pinkette and smiled before grabbing her hand.

Amu looked down at their hands, then up to Ikuto. "What?" he asked amused. "N-Nothing…" she said, blushing yet again. Ikuto chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"I like your outfit today." Ikuto said suddenly. "It shows the real you. Bright and cute." He added. Amu blushed. "Thank you…" she said quietly. "You as well…" she added, mostly to herself. Ikuto chuckled. "Thanks." He said.

Ikuto and Amu walked up to an ice cream stand and Amu slightly blushed at the memory of her date with Tadase so long ago. Amu had fallen into Ikuto's lap, and the two of them shared an ice cream together.

"May I help you?" asked the girl, who looked to be about Ikuto's age. "Yeah, 1 chocolate ice cream please." Ikuto said politely. Amu looked at him weirdly. Ikuto just smirked in response. The woman fluttered her eyes at him, trying to be cute. "Anything else? ~" she asked, trying to be seductive.

Ikuto shook his head, ignoring her flirting. Amu looked at the girl, then at her own feet. "_She is so much prettier than me…_ "Amu thought. Ikuto noticed Amu, and squeezed her hand. Amu looked up at him with curious eyes.

The woman gave Ikuto the ice cream and a napkin. Ikuto looked at the napkin, which had the girl's phone number on it, and then back at the girl, who was winking at him. Ikuto scoffed and threw the napkin away.

Ikuto led Amu over to a bench and sat her on his lap. Amu was as red as a tomato, obviously. Ikuto made her eat it with him, after she protested for a while_. "Brings back old memories..."_ Amu thought.

"HINAMORI-SAN!" Tadase's voice interrupted the two, who were deep in thought. "Tadase-kun?" Amu said, surprised. Tadase ran up to them and grabbed Amu. "LET GO OF HER YOU THIEVING CAT!" He screamed at Ikuto. "WOAH WOAH WOAH. Calm Down Kiddy King!" Ikuto commanded.

Amu stared at Tadase. He stared back."What. The. HELL!" Amu screamed. Tadase looked at her in shock. "What do you think you're doing! You ignore me and pretend I don't exist, but when Ikuto comes back, you act like you used to!" she screamed at him.

Tadase looked taken aback. "W-Well… you became so…dark…and…scary..." he said, hesitantly. Amu looked at him with tears in her eyes. Amu ran off to another park bench, crying.

Ikuto glared at him. "What did you do?" he snapped. "N-Nothing! She just became annoying and brought everyone down…!" Tadase said. "Do you have any idea what you all did! She may have become "dark" and "scary", but you should've stayed by her side! Her parents…do you know what they do to her!" Ikuto screamed.

Tadase shook his head slowly. "N-No…what do they do?" he asked.

"They… they abuse her! You realize that if you and the others hadn't left her to deal with this on her own, she might be the bright, fun Amu she used to be!" he asked.

Tadase's eyes widened. "They abuse her!" he asked, shocked. "Yes! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Amu." Ikuto said, shoving him out of the way. Ikuto ran away, leaving Tadase standing there, still shocked from the news.

"_Amu…Amu...Where are you?"_ Ikuto thought, running down the streets.

Suddenly, he heard a blood curling scream.

Jenna: Haha! I made it cliffy! X3

Ikuto: :O whats gonna happen?

Jenna: Im not telling you! Baka.

Amu: R&R!(:

Sexy Green Button: Heyyy! Remember mee? You gotta click me like ya mean it! Come on!(;


	5. Chapter 5

Jenna: Yay! Chappie 5! :DDDD

Amu: Yay?

Ikuto: D: Who screamed?

Jenna: You're just gonna have to read to find out!~ SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Miki: Jenna (Animegirl67213) doesn't own Shugo Chara!~

Lost But Not Forgotten- Chapter 5

_**-Amu -**_

I ran.

Where am I running to?

I have no clue.

Anywhere from here. I didn't look back once as I ran. I soon ran out of breath and stopped in an alley, trying to catch my breath.

_Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant._

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps. I looked behind me, and a drunken man was standing before me wearing tattered clothing. You could tell he was drunk by the way he walked.

"Hey there girly." He said, slurring his words.

Amu looked at him and didn't say a word.

"How about you come hang out with me? We could have some fun." He stated. The man took one step forward, and Amu took one step back.

"N-No thanks." Amu stuttered. The man took another step forward. Amu took another step back, and she came in contact with a brick wall.

The man walked towards her.

_Closer. Closer. Closer._

She soon came face-to-face with the man. He chuckled, and she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Come on," he began to run his hand up and down her thigh. "We could have some fun"

Amu's honey-colored eyes widened in fear. "N-No…" she said again.

The man ran his hand up a little bit higher. "S-Stop." She commanded. The man chuckled and pinned her to the wall, before kissing her roughly.

Amu managed to let out screams for help, in between the man's "kissing".

"_Ikuto… help me…"_

_**-Ikuto-**_

Ikuto ran towards where the scream came from, hoping it was not Amu who had screamed.

"STOP! IKUTO! HELP! SOMEONE!" Amu's voice called from an alley nearby.

Ikuto ran towards the alley and saw Amu pinned to a wall and a man trying to 'get what he wanted'.

Ikuto ran up to the man and grabbed the back of his shirt before flinging him into the wall to the right of them.

The man automatically passed out after being thrown into the wall. Ikuto ran over to Amu and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry.

Ikuto picked her up bridal-style and carried her to his apartment.

He laid her down on his bed and sat beside her.

Ikuto caressed her face as she slept.

"_She looks so peaceful…" _he thought. _"Just like an angel…"_

Amu's eyes fluttered open and she stared into Ikuto's sapphire eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Amu nodded. "I'm sorry…" she began quietly. "Why are you apologizing? It's not like it's your fault. "Ikuto interrupted her. "But still…I've caused you so much trouble..." she said, quietly.

Ikuto shook his head."Its perfectly fine, Amu. Don't worry about it." He said. Amu nodded.

"Anou…thank you…" she said. Ikuto smiled slightly. "You're welcome." He replied.

All of a sudden, Amu remembered the note Ikuto had left and the words he wrote replayed in her mind yet again.

_I love you._

Amu's cheeks became fairly red and Ikuto looked at her worried. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" he asked, obviously worried about her. Amu shook her head. "N-no, I'm fine." She said, nervously.

Ikuto nodded. "Alright then…"

Silence took over the two of them. They would each sneak a peek at their crush.

When Ikuto would see Amu looking, she would blush, and look away. When Amu would see Ikuto looking, HE would blush, and look away.

Amu then broke the silence. "Uhm…Ikuto?" she started, blushing. "Yeah?" he asked, giving her his full attention. "What was that not about…?" she asked, blushing. "O-Oh. Uhm… was there a certain part that you didn't understand?" he asked, slightly blushing himself.

Amu shook her head. "Well… the last part... is it true?" she asked, her face extremely red.

Ikuto grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "Yeah, it's true. It will always be true." He replied, with a gentle smile on his face.

Amu blushed and nodded. "Oh, I see."

"Amu, I'm going to help you get through this. I will help set you free." He stated.

Amu nodded. "Thank you...so much… for everything." She said.

Ikuto smiled at her and shook his head. "No problem."

Suddenly, Ikuto's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked in a professional voice.

"Hello, this is Midori Hinamori. Would it be alright if my daughter were to stay with you for the next week? I'll be having company and she would just get in the way." She said in a snooty voice.

Ikuto smiled at Amu.

"That would not be a problem Madam. Okay. No problem. Good bye." He said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Amu asked.

Ikuto just shrugged. "You're staying with me for a whole week."

Amu's eyes widened.

"N-No way!" she screamed.

Ikuto chuckled. "Yes way."

Amu sighed before yawning loudly.

Ikuto chuckled yet again. "Someone's tired. Let's get some sleep." Ikuto said.

Amu nodded and closed her eyes. Ikuto came onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her eaist and pulled her closer.

Amu, of course, blushed at this. "What are you doing?" she asked, nervously."You're warm… just for tonight..? Please?" Ikuto asked in a child's voice. Amu sighed.

"Fine. But only for tonight." She said, annoyed. Ikuto smiled and pulled Amu closer.

Amu, not caring about her actions, snuggled into his chest.

They both soon fell asleep, in each other's embrace.

Jenna: WHOOT! :DDD

Ikuto and Amu: :3

Jenna: Haha. So cute!

Ran: R&R Please!(;

Sexy green button: OMG! YOU SHOULD CLICK ME!(;


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna: Whoottttt! Another chapter!

Ikuto: Yay.

Amu: Heh heh ^^;

Jenna: :O!

Miki: What?

Jenna: IM ON MAH WAY TO TEXAS!~

-crickets-

Rima: What's texas?

Su: What's that at desu~?

Jenna: O.O are you kidding me? It's a state in America.

All: OHHHHH! YEAH! I KNOWW THAT PLACE! (Translation=…no…we don't)

Jenna: WHATEVER! SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Rima: *boredly* Jenna (Animegirl67213) doesn't own Shugo Chara.

**Lost But Not Forgotten- Chapter 6**

_**AMU POV**_

I woke up to Ikuto staring at me. I jumped and almost hit my head. Ikuto looked at me like an idiot. "What was that about?"He asked. "W-Why were you looking at me!" I screamed. "Because you look cute when you're asleep." He replied like it is obvious.

Amu blushed. "Um…thank you?"I asked, uncertain. Ikuto chuckled. "No problem, Strawberry." He replied. Strawberry? How original is that? Ha Ha. Very Funny. My hair is pink. Pshh. Whatever.

I glared at him. He just smirked. "Hmpf. Stupid perverted cat." I said, looking away.

He cupped my chin, and turned my head. I was now facing him and he smirked. "I could be YOUR "Stupid perverted cat"". I just blushed and got up, before going into the kitchen and making some eggs.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist ad I became rather warm. I looked up to see Ikuto staring right back down at me. He smiled."You want some?" I asked, trying to sound casual. To be honest, my heart was beating about 9999 times a second. It was hard to even say "You want some" without stumbling over my own words.

He nodded. "Yeah…please." He said, adding the 'please' quietly. I just giggled and cooked for the two of us. Ikuto put his chin on my shoulder, making me jump a little bit. He chuckled again, and started to smell the food.

Soon, the food was done, and Amu put it on plates before setting them on the table.

Ikuto sat in front of me and began to eat his food. He smiled and ate all of it in 2 seconds. "Wow Amu! You're a good cook!" he said. I blushed, and giggled. "It's just eggs, Ikuto. Anyone can make eggs." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"It was the best eggs I've had…" he pouted. I laughed and finished my food before grabbing the plates and loading them in the dishwasher. I walked into the living room and sat down on a couch. Ikuto soon came in and sat beside me before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. We sat in silence was we watched a Tosh.0 (I do not own!) marathon. We would laugh lightly, or VERY loud at times.

Soon, we got bored and turned off the TV.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked me. " Yeah! What movies do you have?" I asked kind of excited. "Depends. What genre do you want?" he asked. "Uhm… A comedy." I replied. He nodded.

"I have "The House Bunny", "I love you Beth Cooper", ( I DO NOT OWNNN!) and more. Go ahead and take a look." He told me. I looked through his collection, and picked out "Kung Pow- Enter the fist".

He just chuckled and nodded before starting the movie. We watched the movie and laughed pretty hard at some scenes. Finally, the movie was over and we just sat there.

I peeked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:53 PM. If on cue, I yawned. Ikuto looked at me and chuckled. "Someone's sleepy." He stated. I nodded. He came over and picked me up bridal-style, before walking into his bedroom and laying me down gently on his bed.

He soon got in on the other side of the bed and covered us both in blankets. I rolled onto my back, and stared at the ceiling. I then snuck a sideways glance at Ikuto, who was looking at my face.

"Ne, Ikuto…?" I began, now rolled over and looking him in the eyes. "Yeah?" he asked, looking at me intently. "Exactly how...are you going to help me be free?" I asked, looking away from his eyes. I looked back over where he was to see him with a hard face. "I'm not all too sure yet. I'm still thinking about it." He replied.

"Oh… Okay…" I said, uncertain. He looked at me with a tint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry you have to deal with such..._terrible _things. But I WILL help you Amu. Just as you helped me escape from Easter. I swear it on my life." He replied, now with determination in his eyes. I just nodded. "Thank You…" I said quietly.

He smiled sadly at me. "No Problem." I smiled slightly at him before looking back up at the ceiling.

"I love you." He stated after about 5 minutes of silence. My head shot beside me and I stared at him. He just smiled at me. "What?" I asked, not believing he just said that to me. "I." he pointed to himself. "Love." He made a heart with his hands. "You." He said, now pointing at me.

My face probably turned 1,000 shades of red. He just smirked.

"W-Why…?" I finally asked. "Why what?" he replied. "Why do you tease me like that, especially when I happen to love you too! It makes me feel like such an idiot! I can't take it anymore, Ikuto! I hurt-"I was silenced by something warm on my mouth. My eyes widened.

_**He was… K-Kissing me!**_

Jenna: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~ I MADE IT CLIFFY AGAIN!

Amu: *rolls eyes* Now watch, as she doesn't update for another MONTH. .

Jenna: HEY! I HAEARD THAT! xP

Amu: .

Jenna: So, I'm in Texas! Yay! I've been here for about a day… But we went to Louisiana as well! It was really cool, and I saw a HUGE lake! :O! So amazing! But now I'm back in Texas, and I'm going to go to the beach tomorrow! YAY! :3 (P.S= this is from June 7th. So, yeah. It may be off when I post this. Lol)

Ikuto: Cool.

Jenna: Well, I'll be going now! Please R&R!~

Sexii Green Button: Heya! I know you wanna click me!~Come onn!Do it. You won't regret it!(;


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna: IM BAAACCKKK!

Ikuto: Where the hell have you been all this time!

Jenna: Its summer.. Soo... yeaahh...HAVING FUN IN THE SUN!

-crickets AGAIN-

Jenna: Well..this is rather depressing. e.e Don't hate me please! DX

Amu: Why shouldn't we?

Jenna: Uhmm...Uhmm.. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! :3

-Silence-

Jenna: ._. *sulks in emo corner*

Ran: lets get this party STARTED! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Miki: SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER.

Yay: Hai haii!~ Jenna-chii (Animegirl67213) Doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything!~ Lalalala~

Lost But Not Forgotten- Chapter 7

RECAP:

_"I love you." He stated after about 5 minutes of silence. My head shot beside me and I stared at him. He just smiled at me. "What?" I asked, not believing he just said that to me. "I." he pointed to himself. "Love." He made a heart with his hands. "You." He said, now pointing at me._

_My face probably turned 1,000 shades of red. He just smirked._

_"W-Why…?" I finally asked. "Why what?" he replied. "Why do you tease me like that, especially when I happen to love you too! It makes me feel like such an idiot! I can't take it anymore, Ikuto! I hurt-"I was silenced by something warm on my mouth. My eyes widened._

_**He was… K-Kissing me!**_

My eyes widened even more, if possible. He was taking my FIRST kiss.

I sat there shocked as he kissed me. His soft lips pressed against mine. After a few seconds I gave in. My arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled me close to him, deepening the kiss.

His tounge brushed up against my bottom lip, making me gasp as he slid it in my mouth. I blushed as our tounges danced together in harmony.

I soon closed my eyes and we continued our little make out session for a few minuutes before we stopped, needing to breathe.

Ikuto gently smiled and stared lovingly into my eyes. I stared back, and smiled as well.

"T-That was my first kiss..." I said, nervously. Ikuto grinned from ear to ear. "Really?", he asked. I nodded, blushing. "It was mine too." he replied. I looked at him stupidly. "You're kidding, right?" I asked, not believing him.

He frowned. "No, I'm not." I stared at him with my mouth slightly open. "...You've NEVER been kissed, EVER?" I asked, STILL not believeing him." He chuckled.

"Is it really that hard ot believe? I've never been kissed. Well.. 'till now, but you know." he said. I blushed a little bit. "W-Well... D-Did you like your first k-kiss?" I asked nervously.

"Hm. It was..." I looked at him, kind of scared of what he was going to say about it. "It was alright.. but I wish we had done more though." he finished with his tongue sticking out, as he winked at me, and spoke with a hint of teasing in his voice.

I blushed bright red, and hit him...

**Hard. **

"O-Oww." He said, laying on the floor and holding his head.

"Pervert!" I yelled at him. He looked up at me with one eye open, as he continued to hold his head. "Only for you." he said, smiling. I blushed and smiled back at him.

He got up and hugged me from behind.

"I love you Amu, More than anything." He whispered softly in my ear.

I smiled to myself.

"I love you too, Ikuto." I said, giggling.

He turned me around and kissed me on the forehead before hugging me tightly, pressing my head into his chest. He made me feel...special. Being with him, felt so right. Like there was nothing in the world that could hurt me, or bring me down.

No matter how good I felt though, I knew that it wouldn't be true. For the time being, I'll still have to deal with my parents.

I'm still wondering how Ikuto thinks he's going to help me..

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at Amu as she spaced out, obviously thinking very hard. I had stopped hugging her for a minute now, and she was just completely spaced out. Her eyes were blank, and somewhat tinted over, and she was kind of mumbling to herself.

"Amu?" I said to her, moving my hand infront of her eyes. She finally snapped back into reality. "Sorry, what?" she asked, looking rather confused. "You spaced out. What were you thinking about?" I asked, looking at her intently.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing." she replied, smiling at me. "Eh? Are you sure?" I asked again. She just nodded, smiling her cute smile yet again.

"I like it when you smile. You should do it more often." I said, smiling at her.

She blushed, and I chuckled.

It was soon time for dinner, and Amu decided she wanted to cook yet again.

"What are we having this time, love?" I asked. I could tell she was embarrased as she replied, "C-Chicken Alfredo.", she stammered. I chuckled and nodded. "Alright." I replied.

I watched T.V. as she cooked. I soon got antsy and couldn't stand sitting there for god knows how long. So, I decided to see If I could help her a little bit.

I snuck up behind her and blew in her ear, and she jumped a little bit. "K-Kya! I-Ikuto! What are you doing?" She asked, with her face EXTREMELY red.

I shrugged, bored. "I got bored just watching T.V. Can I help with something?" I asked. "E-Ehh? Well.. It's almost ready... You can set the table?" she replied, thinking about it a little bit.

I nodded to myself. "Alright.", I replied, having a great plan.

I soon got done setting the table, and Amu had put our food on the plates. I smiled and grabbed a blindfold and put it over her eyes.

"I-Ikuto! I can't see!" she stammered. "I know." I said, chuckling. I led her to the table and told her not to take the blindfold off 'till I told her to. She pouted cutely, but agreed.

I brought the plates of food over and set one infront over her, and one infront my place at the table, which happened to be right accross from her.

I sat down and said, "You can take it off now."

Amu took off the blindfold and gasped.

"Ikuto! It's so pretty!" she exclaimed. I had put a red table cloth on the table, grabbed some white candles and stuck them in the middle of the table, and took some red rose petals and just randomly scattered them everywhere.

I chuckled. " I would have made dinner tonight, but I'm a horrible cook. I'm sorry." I apologized. She giggled and shook her head.

"There's no need to apologize! I was happy to make dinner for us." she said, giggling.

We talked and ate for a while. It was extremely comfortable and not even the slightest bit awkward. I got Amu to open up a little bit, and I learned that she used to have a brother, that had died in a car accident a while back.

He apparently died because of a drunk driver was speeding, and had went through a red light. Amu was about 8 when it happened. She had shed a few tears and I hugged her, telling her it was alright.

We cleaned everything up, and I did the dishes and such. Amu insisted she'd do them, since she made dinner and all, but I told her not to worry about it. She still protested, but I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and she would blush and shut up completely. Haha. Funny how it works that way.

We decided to watch a few more movies, and cuddle on the couch as we watched them. She began to yawn during some, before she had finally fallen asleep with her head on a pillow, in my lap.

I stared down at her lovingly, and smiled as I caressed her cheek.

I leaned down and gave her a little peck on the forehead before carrying her up to my bed, and laying her down gently.

I soon layed down beside her, before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into my chest.

"Good night, Amu-koi." I said lovingly, not knowing wether she heard me or not.

She replied by yawning cutely before replying in her sleep, "Oyasumi, Ikuto-koi."

I soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep smiling, but with one question on my mind,

**How am I going to get her out of that family?**

Jenna: There it is. .

Amu: That's it? That's pretty short.

Jenna: Yessh, I know...But It's 3:44 AM and I gotta go enroll tomorrow! DX

Ikuto: Sucks for you.

Jenna: Shut up. D:

Ikuto: Whatever.

Jenna: Im sorry. Ill try to do another chapter as soon as possible. DX

Miki: Please R&R!

Smexyy Green Button: AAYEE!... Click meh. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Jenna: O Haii thurrr!

All: ...o.o...

Jenna: ...*glares at all* I SAID, O HAI THURR! D:

All: *scared* H-Hi.

Jenna: YAY!~ Im excited!~

Ikuto: Why?

Jenna: *Dark, Evil voice* BECAUSE I CAN BE.

Ikuto: O.O *hides*

Jenna: ^-^ Hee hee!~ *cute voice*

Amu: O_O *Moves over a step*

Jenna: Amu-chaaan!~ Do the disclaimer, pleaseee!~

Amu: A-Animegirl67213 d-doesnt own Shugo Chara...or anything..

Jenna: :D Thank you!

Amu: *nods*

Jenna: HERE ISH TEH NEXT CHAPPIE!

* * *

Lost But Not Forgotten- Chapter 8

* * *

I woke up to the sun reflecting in my eyes. I groaned at it, annoyed. Suddenly, I head a chuckle, and I looked next to me to see Ikuto laying there, staring right at me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I yelled, pulling off the covers and jumping out of the bed before looking to see if my clothes were still there. Lucky for me, they were.

He chuckled again. "Do you not remember last night, Amu-koi?" he asked. I blushed, then last night came back to me. "Ohh..YEAH! P-pshh, I knew that!" I said, looking away from him.

He smirked. "Sure you did." he teased. "Whatever." I said, kind of annoyed. He got up off the bed and hugged me from behind. "I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I-I love you too." I said, blushing. "I'm glad." he replied. "Now, What do you want to do today?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know to be honest. Is there somehting you'd like to do?" I asked. I looked up at him, and he had a thinking face on.

"Wanna go on a date?" he asked, now looking at me intently. "E-Eh? A date?" I repeated, not knowing if he had actually said what I thought I heard. He nodded.

"I-If you want to.. Where do you want to go?" I asked. "Ehh.. The amusement park?" he replied, looking at me for the Ok. I nodded. "That sounds good." I said, blushing.

He leaned down and kissed me, before heading towards my door.

He smiled. "Go ahead and change. When you're done, just come down stairs. I'll be down there if you need me." he said before opening the door and leaving.

I walked over to my closet and looked at the clothing that was inside. I had many different styles of clothing. I had skirts to skinnies, and shirts to taktops. Hell, I even had some really revealing stuff. Utau and I used to go shopping, and she'd buy me things like that, the evil girl she is. I chuckled at the thought of her, but then looked down at my feet. I have't talked to anyone since then..

I really didn't want to think about it anymore, so I decided to get back to the main topic. Huuuummmm, what to wear.

I grabbed a blue plaid shirt with sleeves that stopped at my elbows, which I left open. Underneath that, I wore a black tanktop, and some black skinnies. I wore my electric blue converse, and added a large-ish electric blue heart pendant and a blue bow with black lace to top the outfit off.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and to be honest, I liked it. I ran into my bathroom before grabbing some make up and putting it over my scars.

After I was finally done, I walked down stairs, to find Ikuto standing there wearing a red plaid shirt, with some black skinnies and black converse. We matched. Hm. Weird.

"Oh, look. We match." he said, smirking. I shrugged. "I guess we are." I replied. He randomly hugged me. I heard him breath in, and sigh happily. "What are you doing?" I asked, kinda creeped out. "Mm.. You still smell like strawberries." he replied, now looking at me.

I blushed. "B-Baka." I called him, looking away. He chuckled. "You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. "Mmhmm." I replied.

We walked out the door before locking it, and driving to the amusement park. (A/N: Ikuto has a cool car. So like, just imagine an amazing, epic car, and itll be Ikuto's. :D xD Yeah, Im lazy.)

* * *

Jenna: DOOONNEEE!

Michelle: OwO But you didn't do teh date scene thing yet...and it was SHORT. D:

Jenna: LEPRECHAUN! *Glomp*

Michelle: *falls* X.X

Jenna: EVERONE. THAT PERSON! YEAH, WITH THE FACE! HER NAME ISH MICHELLE. SHES MAH LEPRECHAUNSHORT MOM THING OF EPICNESS. :D

Michelle: *high, epic voice* EPICNESS! *does random shizz with her arms*

Jenna: YEAAAAHHH! :D Oh, that won't be 'till the next chappie. :D SO YOU MUST WAAIT. :D~

Michelle: :O!

Jenna: YEAH!...LEPRECHUAN! SAY IT! :D

Michelle: MMMK! :3 REVIEW AND STUFF!...STUFFZ! :D

Smexyyy green button: Haaai. ;DD CLICK MEHHHH IF YOU WANT MOAR!


	9. Chapter 9

Jenna: WAAHHH. I haven't replied in forevarrr.

Ikuto: *glare*

Jenna: DON'T GLARE AT ME YOU QUACKHEAD HELLMONKEY. D:

Ikuto: Uhm..What?

Jenna: don't ask. :D Where the hell is everybody else!

Ikuto; *shrugs*

Jenna: :O Mmkay then...WE HAVETH A SPECIAL GUEST.

Ikuto: Who? O_o

Jenna: MAH LEPRECHAUN... :D~

Michelle; *twitch*

Jenna; . . . *GASSSP*

Michelle; :D

Jenna; DAMN! THIS TURKEY ASS IS THE SHIZNIT!

Ikuto: ... O_O WTF.

Michelle; *laughs hysterically before falling onto the ground & having a spasm*

Jenna: o_o ..Okay... IKUTO! DO THE THINGY.

Ikuto: What thingy?

Jenna: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, DAMMIT. JUST DO IT.

Ikuto: .w.

Animegirl67213 (Jenna) Doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything & stuff.

Jenna: ON WITH THE STORY.

Michelle; *STILL SPASM..ING*

**AMU'S POV**

So, yeah. Here we are at the amusement park. Ikuto was staring at me like a pedo in a children's play place. "What are you staring at..?" I asked him, slightly blushing. "Eh? Oh, nothing. "He said, dismissing the topic.

We parked the car in the parking lot before walking up to the entrance. "Wait right here. I'll go get us tickets." Ikuto told me before running off to the ticket booth.

I sat down on a nearby bench. As I waited patiently for Ikuto to return, I took in my surroundings. Children holding hands with there parents, little groups of friends, couples, Rima and the others, WAIT. What? I stared in the direction of my old friends, wide eyed.

There is NO WAY they're here. This is absolutely WRONG. I hoped and prayed to god they wouldn't notice me.

**RIMA'S POV**

I looked around and my eyes traveled to a girl about my age sitting alone on a bench. The girl had pink hair down to her waist, and golden orb-like eyes. The girl looked just like Amu. Wait, no.. It couldn't be, could it?

Our eyes met and I saw hers widen in surprise. "Amu?" I called out to the girl. Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Utau all turned to look at the girl whom I just called out. The girl looked as if she was about to cry as she bit her lip and tightened her hands into fists.

**AMU'S POV**

Crap. Rima noticed me. How wonderful. Oh! Now the rest of them noticed me as well. I feel as if I'm going to cry as I being to stiffen, bite my lip and tighten my hands into fists. Ikuto finally returns with our tickets and notices my stiffened body. "What's wrong, love? Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "They're here, Ikuto." I said, somewhat afraid. Ikuto had a puzzled look on his face. "Who?" He asked. I look back at everyone who seemed to be hesitantly walking over to us slowly.

Ikuto followed my stare. He grabbed my hand and he stood up as he realized whom I was talking about. I stood up with him before Rima ran over and glomped me. They all gasped when they saw Ikuto with me.

Tadase was the 1st to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THAT-THAT... CAT!" he screamed, obviously jealous. "Why the hell would you care, Kiddy King? Ikuto asked, clearly pissed. "You all left her alone in her time of need." He retorted.

"She was extremely depressing and it was bringing us all down. It got annoying after a while. Besides, YOU'RE the one who left for 6 years." Tadase stated.

"I had a reason to leave. My reason wasn't because I was "tired of her depression", like yours was. Which, might I add, is an extremely stupid reason to leave her alone." Ikuto replied.

Everyone looked down at the ground, including Amu.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chii..." Yaya said, sadly. "Me too..." everyone agreed.

"It's alright, everyone... I forgive you." Amu said sweetly. Ikuto sighed.

"Amu-chan?" Rima asked. "Hm? Yes, Rima?" she replied. "How are you?" she asked, staring into Amu's eyes.

"I'm... well, I guess. Ever since Ikuto began to help out and such, I've been much better." She replied, slightly smiling. Ikuto squeezed her hand and she looked up at him, as they smiled at each other.

Everyone except Tadase smiled at the couple.

"How is everyone?" Amu asked quickly.

Yaya was the first one to speak this time. "Yaya and Kairi are together! ~" she said, excitedly speaking in third person. Amu giggled. Rima was next. "Nagi and I are a couple as well." She stated, bored.

"Utau and I are together as well." Kukai said. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she giggled. "Ah! How about you, Tadase-kun?" she asked, looking at him. Everyone stared at Tadase.

Tadase blushed. "I-I haven't had a girlfriend for a while now..." he stated, clearly embarrassed.

Everyone chuckled.

"So, Amu-chii! Are you and Ikuto-kun a couple?" Yaya asked, giddy.

"E-Eh?" Amu blushed. "Yes, we are." Ikuto replied for her, smirking. Amu's face instantly became EXTREMELY red.

"N-nu uhh!" she denied. Ikuto chuckled before giving her a little peck.

That shut her up.

"Are we just gonna stand out here, or are we gonna go in?" Nagihiko asked.

Everyone laughed and went into the amusement park.

**IKUTO'S POV**

Utau came up to me as that one short girl with the long blonde hair and the other one with the orange pigtails dragged Amu somewhere.

"Ikuto-nii-san, are you going to ask her?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Tonight." I replied.

She smiled before running off with Kukai.

I began to look around for Amu and the others.

**Normal POV**

Rima and Yaya dragged Amu to the biggest rollercoaster in the whole park. Also known as; The Bone Crusher.

"A-Are you sure about this one?" Amu asked, shaking.

"Of course!" Rima and Yaya said together. "It'll be FUN!" Yaya added.

They waited in line for about 3 minutes before it was finally their turn.

"NEXT!" the man that worked there shouted. Amu, Rima, and Yaya all stepped up to the platform before getting into their seats on the rollercoaster.

"Please keep all hands and feet inside of the cart at all times." The man told them as he strapped them down safely.

They all nodded before the ride started and their cart took off.

They went around many twists, turns, and curves. Just when Amu thought it was all over, they went though whole ride over again... BACKWARDS. Amu and the others screamed their heads off.

They finally reached the end, and as soon as they got off, Yaya screamed, "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

Rima and Amu looked at her like she had gone mad. "NO." They both shouted at her. Yaya pouted. "Fine."

They walked around a bit and rode all of the rides several times 'till it got kind of darker.

All of the couples decided to be alone together. Utau & Kukai, Yaya & Kairi, Rima and Nagihiko, and Amu and Ikuto.

Amu's POV

"Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel, love?" Ikuto asked me. I nodded excitedly.

We waited in line for about 5 minutes 'till it was finally our turn.

We got in and Ikuto and I talked about many random things.

Suddenly, Ikuto's face became extremely serious.

"Amu, I have an important question for you." He told me.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked.

The next thing he did made me gasp.

Jenna: NYERHEHRHEHRHEHIUHIEUCOEIUHE *SPASM* I made it cliffy. :D~

Michelle: :O How evil.

Jenna: Yuss. Now, If chuu want moooaarrr, REVIEW! ;D

Ikuto; R&R! :3

Smexay Green Button; Click m-

Michelle; CLICK TEH SMEXY GREEN BUTTON IF CHUU WANT MOAR. YOU KNOW YOU WANTZ IT. NUEDHCOIEHC. *SPASM*

Smexay Green Button: O_O


End file.
